The Bundle of Curiosity
by Stellar V
Summary: A collection of Venus x Kunzite drabbles and vignettes, with a bit of fluff here and there.
1. Star

_A series of drabbles for my favorite couple. My fanfiction writing started here so some of the first stories can be quite cheesy and not so well-written... I'll get round to editing them._

**Setting:** Modern day

**Theme:** Star

* * *

Kunzite turned the key in its lock, opening the door to his home.

The flat was too quiet, no sound coming from the TV, no music from the radio and no humming from the shower. She was not home.

Loosening his magenta tie, he sat down at the desk and swiftly put the scattered magazines back into place. He took out his laptop and continued with his project. Kunzite, in this life or the previous, was ever a man devoted to his work.

Engrossed in his task, Kunzite did not remember how many hours had passed when he heard the door click. A blonde head peaked through the door. He did not look up from his laptop, a thin smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Minako walked up behind her husband, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her face buried in his neck.

"Hey you," she said in a hushed voice.

"Hey yourself," he turned his head slightly to the left to meet her cheek, placing a kiss there.

"How was work?" she asked, sitting down on his lap, arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Just the usual," he replied absent-mindedly, eyes staring at the computer screen.

Not happy with this lack of attention, she started to place a trail of light kisses down his neck, her mischievous hand working diligently on his shirt's buttons.

Sighing in defeat, he shut his laptop and turned to face her. She was beaming, her face glowing. Kunzite quirked his eyebrow. Something was definitely going on.

Minako was trying hard to fight back a giggle.

"Where did you go today?" he asked. His instinct was telling him the answer to this question would shed some light on her unusually good mood.

"Oh, nowhere, I was just hanging out with the girls," she was burying her face in his chest now, muffling her giggle.

"Anything interesting happened?" he asked with an expectant tone, his hand caressing her back.

"Not really…" she stretched the last syllable. "But Usagi did tell me some interesting news though," she was giggling out loud now.

"Oh? Which is…?"

"She told me," she paused, smiling up at him. "She felt the birth of a new star was coming soon."

It took Kunzite a few seconds to process her words.

He peered down at her hand that was now placing over her stomach. And then it hit him.

"Is it… Are we… You mean…?" he searched fruitlessly for words.

It was a rare sight, the composed and stoic Kunzite of the Shitennou fumbling like this. Minako smiled and took his hand, placing it on her belly.

"Yes."

When Kunzite finally snapped out of his trance, his face donned an expression even Minako rarely get to see - a look of sheer bliss. He pulled her in an embrace. They stayed perfectly still like that for a while, letting the wave of pure joy wash through.

Then something clicked inside Kunzite's mind.

"Wait, a star… So it's a girl?"

* * *

"Nephrite? Yes, I need to borrow some books from Makoto. Ask her, she knows which ones I'm talking about. I need you to bring them to work tomorrow."

"Yes, I know it's your day-off."

"Yes, I know it's a two-hour drive."

"Look, just do it or I'm sending you on the next 2-month trip to Dubai in Jadeite's place."

"Alright, thank you. Say goodnight to little Masaki for me."

**\- Fin -**

**Author's note:**

Usagi said the same thing to Mamoru at their wedding in the final chapter of SM.


	2. Lips

**Setting:** Modern day

**Theme:** Lips

* * *

It was early Sunday morning. The star-shaped clock on the yellow-painted wall barely struck seven. A certain silvery-haired figure was already up and about in his kitchen.

He set the plates on the table, carefully arranging the silverware and napkins to their sides, as he waited patiently for the toaster to cool before serving his favorite breakfast. It was also her favorite, grilled cheese.

Checking for one last time everything was in place, he headed for the bedroom. Quietly he slid the door open and peeked inside. A smile crept on his face when he spotted a familiar blonde head above cover. His sweet smile turned into a mischievous grin as he tiptoed over to the side of the bed. He sat down on his knees and admired her. '_She looks so pretty when she's asleep.'_ He leaned in and placed a peck on her lips.

"Kenji!"

An angry voice startled him.

"I've told you not to kiss your mother on the lips!" Another silvery head popped up from the other side of the bed.

"But you do it all the time! Why can't I?" The eight-year-old boy pouted. He stood up and crossed his arm, the posture he had managed to pick up from his father whenever he was scolding uncle Jadeite.

"No discussion, young man. You are simply forbidden." Kunzite sat up properly as he reprimanded his son.

"That's not fair!" The spitting image of Kunzite, save his mother's blue eyes, looked up at his father in defiance.

Awaking from her sleep, Minako perceived drowsily what was going on. She quickly held the cover closer to her body to shield her nude form, one hand reaching out to pat her son head's.

"Kunzie, don't be so mean to Ken," she said, giving her son a loving smile.

"Mommy, I made us breakfast. It's your favorite," little Ken spoke jovially, eyes challenging his dad's.

"You go into the kitchen first, sweetie. Mommy and daddy will be out in a minute." She gave his puffy cheek a peck and off he went.

Making sure her young son was out of view, Minako snuggled up to her husband.

"You're horrible," her voice dropped to a whisper so as not to alert her son who happened to inherit his father's hypersensitive hearing. Her right arm wrapped around his chest.

"That's not what you said last night," he breathed into her ear, his arm moving up her back.

"What are you doing! Kenji is waiting for us." Her face blushed with a crimson red. She stifled back her giggles as he sent tickling kisses down her bare skin.

"I want a daughter." Kunzite ceased his teasing and looked at her with incredible sincerity in his eyes.

Minako returned his passionate gaze. Her arms tightened around his waist, her eyes closed, and her lips moved closer to his face. Kunzite suddenly let out a small gasp as he felt a sharp bite on his ear. She rolled him over on his back and sat up from the bed.

"Not until you stop being jealous of your son!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Outside the young boy was happily humming along to a tune of his mother's hit song.


	3. The Sultan's favor

**Setting:** 16th century (The Ottoman Empire)

**Theme:** The Sultan's harem

_Italics = thoughts_

Fluff ahead xD

* * *

Sitting in front of the fogged mirror wrapped in nothing but a towel, she carefully rubbed the lotion on her skin. It had to be just the right amount. Too little would not be enough to cloud his senses and too much would leave him senseless. She smeared the last bit of cherry gloss on her lips and gently pressed them together. Smoothing her hair into its place, she took one final glance at herself.

Everything looked perfect. She was perfect.

She stood up and walked out of the bath house, leaving behind the other women whose eyes were definitely throwing daggers at her back. They all knew they stood no chance against her foreign beauty. Blonde hair, blue eyes and milky white skin were not common traits to be found in this land. Where did those goddamn slavers find this blessed creature?

Yes, where indeed?

It could not have been that simple, a girl offering herself up at the slave market auction and waiting to catch the eyes of the passing royal harem chief.

But it could be, if you were a Sailor Senshi of the Moon Kingdom with magical power and ethereal beauty. And unfortunately for them, she was.

They had nothing to fear though. It was not like she came here to claim the Sultan's favor. Technically, she was, but only for one night.

"_They can have him all to themselves afterwards, if they don't mind tending to a dead man, that is,"_ she chuckled at the thought.

* * *

Venus had been here for over a month and the Sultan hadn't visited the harem once. The rumors seemed true after all. Sultan Kaan II did not enjoy the life of debauchery. He loved his kingdom more than anything. He'd rather let all these beautiful women withered away than miss a meeting with his advisers.

"_Isn't that just great?"_ she grimaced.

On top of that, she, a Venusian, was stuck in this holy land where public display of woman beauty was taboo. Outside the harem, she was not allowed to show her face, her hair or any tiniest patch of skin. Her eyes were her only asset. As far as she was concerned, the other harem women had as much luck of getting to the Sultan's bed as she did.

Venus was running out of patience. She needed to act before he started mobilizing his army.

The Queen really did leave the toughest one in her hand.

She wondered how her sisters were progressing with their own missions. Mars would have no trouble with that cocky Japanese shogun. Jupiter could handle the barbarian tribal chief if she controlled her temper. She was worried about Mercury most. Last she heard, the young Habsburg emperor was not into women.

"_Who knew if this one was not the same? I haven't even seen his face,"_ she sighed.

Perhaps she should make the move tonight. At least she knew where his chamber was. If he would not come to her, she would come to him, when night fell.

* * *

Venus put on her saffron satin dress, one that slit up to the side of her right thigh. Letting her hair cascading down, she plucked a red rose and tucked it behind her ear. She picked up the silver dagger hidden beneath her pillow and tied it to the straps on her left thigh. Finally, she covered her face with a vaguely see-through veil and put on her robe.

Slowly she slid the bedroom door open to the common quarter and made for his bed chamber, and getting into it was easy. Almost too easy. There were barely any guards outside his door.

He must still be awake. Light was coming from the inner room. She treaded forward and carefully peeked her head through.

"Why are you hiding behind the walls?" a voice spoke. A deep baritone, showing no hint of alert.

Her heart skipped a beat. Quickly regaining her composure, she turned to face him and bowed down onto the ground, a gesture expected when one approached the mighty Sultan.

"Your Majesty, please forgive my intrusion. I did not mean to disturb you." she said calmly.

"Oh?" he raised his voice as if she had just said something very amusing.

Kaan stood up from his desk and approach his intruder. "Then what am I to make of this nighttime visit of yours?"

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. I was simply… curious."

"About…?" he stressed each syllable while reaching a hand down to lift her chin.

"I…" Venus felt the words stuck in her throat as she gazed upon him for the first time. He was definitely not what she had expected. So young. So handsome. So…

"You what?" he chuckled.

"_Come on, Venus, pull yourself together."_

"I wanted to know if what everyone was saying was true."

He kept silent, apparently waiting for her to finish her story. Venus could feel his silver eyes staring right through her souls.

"They said you were a righteous Sultan, that you only had eyes for our national well-being and nothing else," at that she turned away from him, eyes looking down sorrowfully.

"Is that what they say?" he sat down on the sofa.

"Not even for hundreds of beautiful women who were desperately waiting for your visit, hoping just to get a glimpse at you, all the while withering away like flowers kept from the sun," she continued.

"And you? Are you a withering flower too? Or you're just here to give me a friendly reminder that I should pay more regular visit to my harem?"

"No, Your Majesty. As I said, I was only curious." she had had enough of this demeaning gesture. She stood up, her blue eyes never leaving his silver ones.

"Is your curiosity satiated now?" he leaned back, his hands on the sofa handles, face looking up at her. He radiated the air of the sky before the storm, silent and calm. One could not help but shudder under his intense gaze.

"_Alright, playtime is over, pretty boy."_

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your rest, Your Majesty. I will take my leave now. I will be ready for any punishment you shall bestow upon me in the morning." Venus walked to the door.

"Stay."

She turned around, looking confused.

"Your Majesty…?" she questioned nervously

"Stay." He simply repeated.

Kaan stood up and approached her. He pulled down her veil and picked up the rose tucked in her hair.

"Such a beautiful flower," he said, bringing the flower to his nose. She was not sure which or whom he was referring to.

"My beautiful concubine has risked coming all the way to my chamber tonight. If I make you leave like this, what kind of king would I be? Imagine the story they will be telling tomorrow." he tossed the rose to the ground.

"_Bingo!"_

"As you say, Your Majesty," Venus undid the knots on her robe and let it fall to the floors. She could almost hear his breath quicken.

With one hand gripping on her hip and the other behind her neck, he leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. It was way too passionate for someone who wasn't in the company of women so often.

She reached one hand up and pulled him close to her, deepening the kiss. Her other hand made for the dagger strapped on her thigh.

It was gone.

She gasped and pulled away from him.

"What's the matter?" he chuckled.

"_Did he…? Could he have…? How…?"_ Countless thoughts ran through her mind.

"I'm… I'm…" she struggled for words. She looked up at him. He was smiling.

"_Did he take it? I certainly didn't see or feel anything. Or perhaps I dropped it on the way here?"_

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I was just scared. This is… my first time with a man after all," she calmed herself. Clearly he didn't realize anything yet. If he did, he was playing this charade very well. She, on the other hand, never had any intention of going this far. And she was not planning on actually losing her virginity to this man either. _S_he cursed mentally.

Venus took a careful step back as his laughter filled the room. Suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her up on his arms, carrying her over to his bed.

"_Crap. Crap. Crap." _She was definitely not in control.

Laying her down on the bed, he stood to remove his robe. Venus shuddered as she felt him climb upon her body, his breath tickling at her neck.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. After all, you had all that courage to sneaked into my bedroom in the first place", he chuckled, hands busy roaming her body.

Before she realized it, her mind was overcome by a blurry daze. Her body felt light, like she was floating. What was she doing? She should attack him. Run away. But if she did, everything would have been for nothing. She might never get the chance to get close to him again.

His teeth marked the skin, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Where do you come from? Certainly not around here," he smoothed her hair, lips never leaving her perfectly soft white skin.

"I was… kidnapped from my family… in Hungary and sold to the... slavers," she gasped for breaths between words.

"That is a shame. I wonder if a precious flower like yourself could survive in this barren soil", he pulled her dress off and tossed it aside.

Cursing herself for letting it come to this, Venus shut her eyes closed and waited for this to be over, trying to tell herself in no way was she enjoying this, or how his eyes, full of a month-worth unfulfilled desire, were melting away every bit of her.

Lost to the foreign sensation, she could no longer force her eyes shut. As he claimed her, their eyes met, and all was lost from her mind. Her mission, her kingdom, herself.

* * *

Venus opened her eyes.

"_Is it morning already? When did I fall asleep? I was supposed to…"_

She quickly turned around, sighing in relief upon finding the man who tormented her all night was still there, sleeping. Pulling herself up, she grimaced at her pain and as she looked down at the red stain on the sheet.

"_Right, now what do I do? Smothering him in his sleep with a pillow? This is the perfect chance. Don't mess it up, Venus. You didn't sacrifice yourself for…"_

"Was it worth it?" his voice startled her.

"Pardon, Your Majesty?" this was the third time this man had caught her off guard. "You're awake? Please let me have a moment to clean myself up and I will return to-"

"Was it worth it, losing your chastity to your enemy like that?"

Venus' eyes widened in shock at his words, her hands dropped to the side. It was dead silence in the room.

Staring at him, she uttered each word. "You knew… Since when?"

He sat up on one elbow, one hand reaching out to her hair. "Ever since you came into my harem, my little flower. I was waiting to see what you were up to, until you caught me by surprise with your little rendezvous last night, which I have to admit I quite enjoyed."

Using all of her strength, she slapped his face while fighting back to tears rolling down her cheeks.

His expression never changed, still the loving, tender look of that of a lover. He reached out a hand to wipe her tears.

"Please give my best regards to the Queen." He stood up and put on his robe, walking to his bathroom.

Pausing for a brief moment, "And I will see you back on the moon, little flower," he said.

Venus sat there in silence for a while.

Clenching her fists, she raised her head and wiped the tears from her face.

"Yes, I will see you there."

* * *

**Author's note:**

This one was a bit longer than I intended.

I have been toying around with ideas of Kunzite as a Sultan for a while now. I got them from reading his official artbook sketch, particularly the part about him having "the air of a Arabian king, silent and calm".

I should write a short sequel to this. Mina deserves some justice.

Kunzite = Middle East, Zoisite = Europe, Nephrite = America, Jadeite = Asia


	4. Siren - Part 1

**Setting:** Modern day, post-Dark Kingdom arc

**Theme:** Siren

* * *

**Part 1**

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold"_

Caressing whispers have haunted my every waking minute ever since that day I opened my eyes.

I felt nothing. I remembered nothing. Nothing but that angelic melody.

It's said that when they found me lying on the shore, I was naked as the day I was born, with nothing on me but a pair of silver earrings and a large hideous scar across my chest.

I picked a name for myself, Kai. It felt appropriate enough.

It was tough at first, but not because I was a man of no identity nor was it because my unusually white hair for someone in his twenties kept attracting glares from passing villagers.

It was because I had not figured out how to tune out the singing. It would often catch me at my most unguarded and at night plague my sleep.

At times, the voice was soft and soothing, like a lover whisper. Others, it was full of anguish and resentment, a tormenting euphony.

* * *

"_Upon one summer's morning,  
I carelessly did stray,  
Down by the Walls of Wapping,  
Where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a bouncing lass,  
Who seem'd to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go,  
I fear you will never return again"_

It was a peaceful little village, running along a rocky coast. The main activity here was, unsurprisingly, fishing. The villagers were nice enough to let me stay in a humble cottage by the sea in exchange for my service in one of their sailing crew.

Today was my first day out in the sea. As I stepped on board and they set sail, for the first time in months, I felt alive. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh breeze of the morning.

And there it was again. The voice serenaded amidst the sounds of the ocean roar.

I felt very sick. Holding my stomach, I threw up. The other guys laughed and patted on my back, saying how normal it was to be seasick on one's first trip offshore.

Somehow I knew that was not it.

As I stood there above the waves, all that went through my mind was the mirage of a desert, with endless sand and scorching heat.

* * *

"_His hair hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as gold  
My happiness attend him  
Where ever he may go_

_From Tower Hill down to Blackwall  
I will wander, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor bold  
Until he does return."_

The haunting voice no longer hounded my sleep alone. Now there were battle cries, shouting and screaming. Images of familiar scenes and faces went flashing by; a lone tree under the moonlight, a golden smile, a half-lidded room, a pair of red-filled eyes, a blazen battlefield, and then pitch black.

My mind went completely blank the minute I awoke from these nightmares. Not a single clue would come up, save the melody that I have by now engraved in my memory.

Wiping the sweats from my face, I sat up and reached for my shirt. The crooked wooden floor never felt so cold to my feet.

I stood by the windows, gazing out into the ocean. The dimly lit candles on my table bore no comparison to the moonlight shining tonight. Outside, waves after waves came crashing in.

Ah, the sea is a harsh mistress. Mistress, not master. I wondered how this saying came into existence. It was a common saying here in this fishing village.

Something caught my eyes. A shadow. A girl? What was she doing out in the water in the middle of the night? Not even bothering to grab a jacket, I ran out to the shore.

But she was gone, if she ever there in the first place and not just a figment of my imagination.

I sat down on the beach and closed my eyes, letting the song fill my mind.

Who am I? – This I no longer dared question myself.

Why did fate bring me here? Is this where I really belong?

Is there nobody out there looking for me?

* * *

"_My name it is Maria  
A merchant's daughter fair  
My father's fortune doth exceed  
300, 000 gold  
And he frowns upon his daughter  
Who loves a sailor bold"_

She was a young maiden who just came of age but whose beauty was already renowned for miles around. Her golden hair sprung like the ocean waves when she ran to me whenever I came around. Her cheeks donned a rosy color as she easily blushed when we talked. She was the embodiment of all things precious and delicate.

Why her father, the village chief, would want to entrust her to a man of no importance was a mystery to me. It couldn't just be because I saved her from drowning.

I admitted. I knew she had a thing for me. Even I was not that thick. _It was funny how I felt a need to justify that._

Still, this could be the perfect chance for me. I could really start a meaningful life now. I could build a family.

Yet whenever I gazed down at her, something always felt amiss. And soon enough the siren in my head would raise her voice.

I turned away from her innocent brown eyes and looked to the blue sea. Somehow it was more calming.

* * *

**Author's note:**

This fic was inspired by the song "My jolly sailor bold" from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tide. I recommend you check out Youtuber Elina's cover of the song in full. It's closest to the version in my mind.

Kai means the sea in Japanese. (And yes, that village girl was not Minako).


	5. Siren - Part 2

**Setting:** Modern day, post- Dark Kingdom arc

**Theme:** Siren

* * *

**Part 2**

"_While up aloft in storm  
From me his absence mourn  
And firmly pray, arrive the day  
He's never more to roam"_

It was our fifth day at sea. It couldn't be that we were lost. We couldn't be. I couldn't be.

My wedding was in two days.

We got caught up in a storm three days ago. The weather had never been this foul before. Things were definitely not looking good. We were running low on supplies and land was nowhere in sight.

The worst was that the singing had increased in frequency and severity. It no longer offered any slightest hint of comfort. Never had her voice sounded so angry, and yet, still so sad and painful.

The storm came again.

As the torrential rains poured down on me, I could hear the whispers ripping through my mind. I felt it. I felt her sorrow, her agony and her regret.

She was calling out to me, beseeching me to come to her. My mind could not take it any longer.

The men looked on in horror as I plunged myself into the raging sea.

I hear no more. Now, I finally see.

* * *

The thing about this desert was how the temperature change punished people. The heat would melt you down in the day while at night the chill could shake you to the core.

Among the tents set up here, only one was still lit – the tallest one of them all. Inside, wrapped in the warmth of thick furry sheets were two lovers sprawling on the bed.

The girl was gently stroking strands of silvery hair of the man lying half-asleep on her lap.

"Say, if you could change anything and start over, what would it be?" she asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" he murmured, not opening his eyes.

"Is there nothing at all you want to change about your life?" she playfully pinched his nose, waking him up.

Grabbing the offending hand, he turned around and hugged her belly closer to his head.

"No, thank you. I'm perfectly happy with my current life," he said.

"Why do you have to be so boring all the time? Come on. Now just imagine, if you could start all over, what would you want your new life to be like?" she shook his shoulders.

"Why would I want any other life? How will I serve my Prince?" he said, rubbing his temple, eyes still closed.

Slightly upset, she pouted and pushed him off her lap.

"Oh, is that all there is to you? Then why don't you go to your Prince tonight? I'm sure he'll be able to keep you company since a certain Princess had been grounded."

He chuckled. Pushing himself up on his elbow, he finally looked at her.

"Come now. Why do you bring this up all of a sudden?" he asked teasingly.

"I mean, don't you ever wish if it could be different for you… for us? No more intergalactic conflict. No more midnight secret rendezvous. No more lies and no more pretense." she said in one single breath and bowed her head, her long golden hair dangling.

"Mina, we talked about this," he said in a calming tone.

No response. Sighing softly, he gave in.

"Alright, I guess it would be the sea."

That certainly caught her interest.

"The sea?" she perked one eyebrow up at him.

"Yes. Growing up here in this Middle Eastern land with nothing but sand and sand everywhere I went, the one thing I yearned for, besides a place by Endymion's side, was the sea." he said, pulling her closer.

"Well, you could visit Nephrite any time now. I think he won't mind letting you in on a little voyage." she was still upset.

"Yes, that's true," he paused. "Still, even if I were to live all my life here in this barren land, with heat burning my skin and sand filling my room every day, and got to stay with you, my Prince and my brothers, I wouldn't trade it for the world," he smiled, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ears.

"You silver tongue, silver-haired silver monster you!" she couldn't help but grin. She grabbed a pillow and started hitting his shoulder, laughing.

"But I suppose a few days out on the sea with the company of a beautiful mermaid would be nice, too." he said and pulled her down onto the bed with him.

"Mermaid?" she asked, snuggling close to his chest.

"Oh, you have never heard of mermaids?" he asked in genuine surprise. "According to our legend, they are beautiful creatures who roam the deep blue seas and seduce weary sailors. Nobody who saw them ever returned. The rumor is that either the missing sailor received a kiss from the mermaid and spent eternity with her under the ocean or… she ate him alive." he grinned at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Like I'm the one who went around seducing young innocent girls with my charming smile and godly body," she teasingly smacked his chest.

"There is… one special among them, the most dangerous of all. They call her Siren, for she has an enchanting voice and with her deadly melody she lures hundreds of innocent souls to their ill fates." he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Sing for me, my little Siren." he whispered.

* * *

My memory became clearer as I sunk deeper into the abyss. Her voice came to me, perhaps for one last song? This time, I hummed along.

I felt something moving. I opened my eyes and saw her swimming towards me. She was smiling. How I missed her smile.

But was my Siren here to deliver my redemption, or my retribution?

Her hands reached for mine. Her face inched closer and she parted her lips.

I closed my eyes, ready for whatever came next.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold"_

**\- Fin. -**

* * *

**Author's note:**

What do you think? Did she give him the kiss of life or did she eat him up? xD

Thank you for all your reviews.


	6. Down the aisle

**Setting:** Modern day, post- Stars arc

**Theme:** Wedding

* * *

**Down the aisle**

The day Minako had since long awaited was finally here. Through all the endless battles and all the tears of betrayal and redemption that had been shed, they were able to find each other. After today, they would never again be parted. Today, she would be the happiest and most beautiful-looking bride there was.

The mirror's reflection sparkled with a radiant grace. Minako had picked a tea-length white gown with a shade of royal purple at the hem. The elegant dress perfectly hugged every curve of her body. In her hands rested a bouquet of orange roses, one of which was tucked neatly on her veil. The girls had questioned her wedding dress choice. After all, one would have expected the very embodiment of Aphrodite to put on a gown of much more extravagance. Minako had laughed then, saying how the simple gown was all she needed, much like the man and the life waiting for her ahead.

A knock was on the door.

Gently picking up the hem of her gown, she walked over to the door. Standing behind it was a handsome man dressed in black tuxedo.

"Koichi, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to see me yet!" Minako squealed and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them.

"I couldn't help it," he chuckled. "I want to be the first one to see you before anyone else did."

"Well, you're too late, mister," she smiled, her finger playfully poking his chest. "Because the girls had already seen me."

"Alright, the first _man_ then." He took a deep breath as he finally took a careful look at her. Countless times before had he envisioned this moment. Those fantasies could not even come close to the breath-taking image standing before him now. Koichi was momentarily stunned into silence.

"You look really beautiful, Minako." She still blushed at the sound of his voice, after all this time.

"You're not so bad yourself." She reached up to fix his bow. Even in these heels, she was still too short for him. The tuxedo made him look even more entrancing to the female eyes than usual. A lot of single bridesmaids would be weeping in silence tonight.

They stood there admiring each other, lost in their own thoughts, until the music started to play outside.

"Koichi, Minako, the guests are all seated!" Mamoru was pounding impatiently on the door.

"Koichi, I'm nervous…" Minako gripped her bouquet tightly to her chest.

"Don't be." He pulled the veil over her face. "Here, take my hand."

Her hand reached out for his. He took it and gave it a long, hard squeeze before putting it on his arm.

"Come. I'll walk you down the aisle. Your groom is waiting."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**An hour before**

"You know, it's not too late yet." Mamoru said, eyes on the gloating groom standing not far from there.

"It is already too late… a long time ago." Koichi replied in a hushed tone.

"You'll regret this, _Kunzite_."

"What do you want me to do? Just go in there, take her hand and make for the moon?" he laughed yet his face showed no emotion.

"I won't stop you," Mamoru looked deadly serious.

For a moment there, Koichi was seriously considering the thought. Until he saw her.

**\- Fin. -**

* * *

_Sorry, I'm in the mood for some angst today! xD  
_


	7. Fallen

**Setting:** AU Silver Millennium – what if the Dark Kingdom had prevailed that night on the moon?

**Theme:** Fallen

* * *

The proud warrior stood alone amidst the field of rubble and corpses. The sword gripped in his left hand was still dripping blood. And on his right hand was legendary silver crystal of the moon.

Dragging his sword across the cold marble floors, as if he had already extinguished the last bit of strength, he walked up to his Queen. He knelt down on one knee, and offered her the promised prize.

Beryl let out a roaring laugh as she took the crystal and held it up high.

"Excellent, Kunzite. You never disappoint me. As of this moment, you are First in Commander of our Dark Kingdom." With that, she teleported away to celebrate her victory. Any remaining forces soon scattered and followed suit until Kunzite was the only one left standing on the Moon.

Finally, he dropped his sword. As it fell to the ground, the clang echoed for miles around. Slowly he turned around and sauntered back to the palace entrance.

There lay six fallen bodies.

Kunzite glanced down as he passed the first two bodies of black and white tangled in each other. As quickly as it appeared, the pained expression vanished from his face. Walking past another three bodies, he finally stopped when he reached the one lying face down.

Blood was smeared all over her beautiful golden hair that he had once so loved to run his fingers through. Countless stab wounds marked her back. Zoisite had defied his order. He had ordered a quick and painless death for her.

He knelt down and took her in his arm. Brushing her messy hair out of the way, he wiped away the dried tears and blood from her face. He whispered as he held her close.

"Nothing will separate us now, my love."

* * *

Kunzite stood patiently waiting. He had always been a patient man. What was a few years compared to eternity?

Only a few more hours. Nothing was in his way now.

His hand reached down, caressing the face of his love. She looked so beautiful, radiant even when lying in this dark chamber with all those tubes connected to her body.

"Hurry and wake up, Venus. Eternity awaits us."

* * *

The transformation process was finally complete.

Kunzite unplugged all the tubes from her body and took a step back.

The lids slowly lifted from her eyes, revealing a pair of emotionless golden eyes. Venus sat up and looked at the man standing before her. Not blinking once, she rose to her feet and stepped forward. Kunzite did not notice his own breath was quickening.

She reached her hands up to cup his face. Moments passed before she closed her eyes, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips. His eyes would be smiling, if such things were possible and if his mouth weren't already occupied. He swept her off her feet and walked towards his chamber.

Darkness and eternity awaited them.

**\- Fin. -**


	8. Caged

A sequel to "Fallen"

**Theme:** Caged

**Warning:** dark material

* * *

I can no longer remember who I am, or was.  
I cannot tell what place this is.  
I cannot recall how many years have already passed.  
In this chamber, there is nothing but darkness, save what little light illuminated by two white flames burning eerily on the walls.

There is one thing that I do know, just as the voices in my head keep telling me.  
I am his. His one and only. Just as he is mine.  
I exist only for him and nothing else. I live for his every breath and smile. I will grant him my body if he desires it, my soul if he wills it so. Though I don't know if what I'm carrying inside me can be called a soul.

He whose hair shines like the ghostly flames in our room is the reason I am here.  
He does not allow me to leave his chamber, to which I obey. I have never stepped one foot outside that door. I have never met any other being, except for Pry, the maid who came in everyday to bring me food and new clothes.

There was one time when two men came very close. I can't remember their faces for it was a long time ago, but there was certain visions of yellow and red. It seemed they had tried to sneak into our chamber. He found out, of course, before they could even lay their eyes on me. They merely wanted to satiate their curiosity, they had said. I don't know what happened to them, but ever since that day not a single soul has come to disturb me again.

Every night as I lay in his arms, he whispers countless words of caress and comfort in my ears, complimenting me of my beauty and loyalty. I have noticed he is really fond of my golden hair. He likes to spread it out on the bed, like a silk carpet, which he would then proceed to admire for hours before making love to me. When he does, he forbids me from closing my eyes or looking away. My eyes must be on his, my voice screaming nothing but his name.

He showers me with passion and tenderness. Except when he was angry, which fortunately, he rarely is.  
But when he was, he would not hesitate to take me right on the hard, cold floor. His eyes were darkened by desire and lust, his movements wild and rough, his body craving and punishing, teeth sinking into my skin, and hands ravaging every part of my body.  
Just like a beast.  
And I am his prey, forever trapped in this cage.

He has been angry a lot lately. Pry said there has been talks of a birth of a new star over the Northern sky and that the moon is rising again. He barely leaves my presence these days. Sometimes he stares at me as if I could disappear at any moment.

I don't know why the thought of escaping has never crossed my mind, even as every moment I sit in the empty darkness, doing nothing but waiting for him to return just so I can offer myself up to him again.  
I feel I might suffocate to death if I stay away from him for long. Some invisible chain is holding me back, voices in my head telling me I can never leave.

I am caged, not only inside this room, but inside my own mind.

**\- Fin -**

* * *

_This one might have another follow-up._


	9. Enemy

**Setting:** Dark Kingdom arc

**Theme:** Enemy

From the infamous scene of Sailor Moon Crystal episode 12 (which I'm still upset about!).

* * *

**Kunzite's POV**

She is one of them. She is the enemy.  
She hurt Zoisite. She foiled the Queen's plan.  
She distracted me. She deserves to die.

Why do I hesitate?

Her beauty is a razor. It will cut me if I get too close.  
Her words are poison. They will erase my sanity if I listen.  
She is shameless, pretending to be their Princess. Though, ironically, she seems more fitting than that pathetic crying baby.

I should end her toxic being.  
Or perhaps I could bring her to our side.  
But she won't fall so easily. I know.

How do I know?  
Perhaps it is the look of sheer determination in her eyes.  
Blue. Hope. Sadness. The things I despise.  
Or is it the way she kept pushing herself up every time I smashed her to the ground?

Why is she still resisting?  
Her Princess is probably dead by the hands of Endymion by now.  
They should give up and run. Maybe I'll be kind merciful and spare her life if she begs.  
What are they fighting for, if they aren't even trying to put up a fight?  
It does not matter. My Shitennou and I will soon send them to their Princess. Even her.

And fall they did. Foolish little creatures.  
What are they rambling on about now?  
What mission?  
Lies. Do not listen to them. We are faithful servants of our great ruler.

They're gathering up for a final assault.  
I brace myself and my Shitennou, ready for a counterattack.  
A flash of bright light courses through us.  
There is no pain. Only a pang, shooting through.

Something is broken inside me. My mind blurs.  
Fragments of memories. Faces. Voices. A man standing before four other men.  
"Kunzite, the Knight of Purity and Affection." Her voice speaks out my name.

My name?

Yes… I remember now.  
That was my name, and my title. I had told her.  
I am… We are… we are…

'_Master!'_

What have I done?

Master…

Venus…

Venus?

"Venus…"

I look up at her, and search for her eyes.  
Hurt. Confusion.  
And then she smiles. Relief. Hope.

"Kunzite…"

Suddenly everything goes black.

Where am I? Where are you, Venus?  
Is that you down there? Why are you crying?  
Ah, our stones are lying on the ground. I see.

"Don't cry. Don't cry, Sailor Senshi."

You still have a mission. As do I.

And maybe, just maybe, I will get to see you again after it is over.

**\- Fin -**

* * *

Tomorrow is Saturday. Who else is crossing your fingers that they will keep the Shitennou alive (knowing full well they won't)?

While I'm happy SenxShi is finally canon in Crystal, I really don't care for the way Toei executed their relationships. And they cut the only scene I ever wanted from Crystal, the legendary "bundle of curiosity" meeting scene! How dare they!


	10. Dawn

**Setting:** Silver Millennium

**Theme:** Dawn

* * *

"It will be dawn soon," she murmurs against his chest.

Pallid rays of light have sneaked through their window's blinds and crept onto the bare skin of her back. The sun is on its way up.

Dawn. The sign that her time on Earth is almost up.

When no reply comes, she looks up and finds him still peacefully asleep. A soft smile graces her face as she runs her fingertips over his chin and gently to the scruff of his stubble. She loves the way it brushes against her skin, when they kiss, when his mouth grazes the most sensitive spots of her body.

Her touch trails up to his eyebrows, smoothing the furrowed lines. Even in dreams he has no peace. Silently she places a kiss on his forehead.

The burden of leadership is not something anyone could bear. Of course, Venus knows it better than most. It is why she can never stay once the sun rises, why they can only see each other in the dark of the night, why she will never know what time he gets up for training, what kind of food he eats for breakfast, and how his silver hair shimmers under the sunlight.

She places her head back on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

He must have been really tired after last night. Her surprise visit caught him in the middle of his work, even though the moon was already up high when she came. Parchments were jumbled on the floor, ink spilled across his table. That was not a good sight, for Kunzite adheres strictly to his own principle of order and discipline. He didn't send her away, but instead welcomed the untimely distraction.

Their nighttime activity seems to exhaust every bit of his remaining energy of the day, which might be why he's always deep in his sleep when she leaves.

Perhaps it is a good thing. Goodbye is difficult. They never know how long it would be before they could see each other again. Days. Weeks. Months. Or even never.

Every dawn could be the last.

Quietly she gets out of bed and gathers the scattered pieces of her clothes.

She turns around to pull up his blanket before teleporting away, as the sun begins to shine brightly through his windows.

He opens his eyes to the empty room. Not glancing once to vacant spot beside him that is still warm with her touch and her scent, he gets up and prepares for the new day.

Kunzite always rises before the sun, on days when Venus is not here. Also on those that she is.

**\- Fin -**


	11. Protocol

**Setting: **Modern day

**Theme: **Protocol

* * *

"Have I told you how sexy you look in that cape?"

Kunzite, in the middle of buttoning his uniform, turned around and arched his symbolic eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Not that I can recall." He turned back to the coat rack, struggling to fight back a smile creeping up on his face.

Getting up from their bed, Minako came up behind him and put her arms around his defined chest, a mischievous grin coming into shape on her lips.

"Is this why you've forbidden your men to wear the capes? So that you can keep this privilege all to yourself?" she spoke with the most seductive voice that was too early and too dangerous for this time of day.

This time Kunzite could no longer hold back his laughter. Trust Minako to catch you off guard with her oddest sense of curiosity. He turned around to face her, affectionately and somewhat firmly, raised her chin up at him.

"I have denied them no such thing. It was their own choice to forgo the protocol."

It was not the Silver Millennium and they were no longer Knights on horses with capes floating gloriously in the wind. Mobility and flexibility were preferred over formality. Still a part of Kunzite missed the old days, or perhaps it was his way of reminding himself of the time when he had made all the wrong choices.

"Well, it's their loss," she grinned. "But enlighten me, sir Knight, if protocol is that important to you, how do you explain this?" she asked playfully, her fingers drawing illegible shapes on his exposed chest. Why Kunzite always left his collar unbuttoned was a mystery to many, but so far none had dared to enquire.

He took her hand to his lips and said, as if it was something obvious, "It makes me look sexy, doesn't it?"

It was Minako's turn to laugh. Whoever said Kunzite was nothing but an emotionless stonewall needed to hear this, and she could already imagine the looks on Jadeite's and Nephrite's faces when she told the story.

**\- Fin -**

* * *

_Just a shortie but it's been bugging my mind.**  
**_


End file.
